In the use of liquid cleaning fluid preparations which are sprayed from a non-pressurized bottle container by a cap mounted pump and nozzle assembly, it is often necessary to angulate the container to spray fluid onto hard to reach places. Since the pump and nozzle assembly is coupled to a suction tube within the container which has an open end at the bottom of the container, ordinarily no fluid is dispensed when the container is substantially inverted. Yet it is realized that it is necessary for the suction tube to terminate at the bottom of the container in order to dispense most of the liquid therein.
Another problem with such prior art liquid dispensers is that there is generally a residue of liquid left in the container which cannot effectively be dispensed, which residue is wasted. While it is known that if the suction tube is bent so that the open end lies at the bottom corner of the container, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,120,906 to Harnage, the last drop of liquid can be effectively dispensed, most manufacturers provide straight suction tubes which terminate at the center of the bottom wall of the container. There is a need for an attachment for straight suction tubes to enable the last drop of liquid to be dispensed.